Sin Memoria(II)
by abriltatianadeb
Summary: ya saben que me jaquearon mi otra cuenta ...ok mucho esperaban la continuación así que lo ire subiendo de apoco aqui!¡ el titulo dice demasiado así que no creo poner un resumen...Pero mientas la historia se vasa en Flora, Musa y Tecna pero igualmente habrá mas de las winx ya se que esperan sus próximo el capitulo 7...pasen lean no se arrepentiran bye bye By: #Rousse
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA! , Ustedes saben que me jaquearon mi cuenta anterior (AbrilRoman.94) y a pedidos de muchos he decidido publicar y seguir nuevamente con "Sin memoria" le hice algunos arreglos así que sin más que decir los dejo con la Historia.**

**Disfruten y espero que sea de su agrado besos By:Rousse -.O**

"_**SIN MEMORIA"**_

_Parte: 1_

_**-En Blanco-**_

Luego de una misteriosa y inesperada batalla "sorpresa" dos miembros del club Winx quedaron inconscientes…Para ser exactos…

_[[dos semanas después]]_

¿Aun no despiertan?-pregunto en un susurro Stella al entrar

No-respondió bloom

Estamos haciendo mal, deberíamos de avisarles…-dijo tecna con un aire a tristeza y culpabilidad

Sospecharan tarde o temprano- (¿?)

¡¿Sky?!-pregunto bloom

Lose, antes de venir debería avisar pero ellos están intranquilos, no saber nada de sus novias no ayuda mucho- dijo sky viendo las camillas

¿No sabéis cuando despertaran?-pregunto brandon apareciendo de la nada

¿Has traído a brandon?-pregunto con enfado bloom

En primer lugar eh venido solo… y en segundo él me ha perseguido-sky

Oigan si van a empezar a discutir por favor les pido que se retiren-dijo con un tono alto tecna

Lo siento-sky

¿Por qué se lo ocultan a los chicos?, ellos tienen derecho a saber-brandon

Lo sabemos pero…-respondió bloom

Ni…ni siquiera tenéis las palabras para contestar-sky

¡Pensáis que es fácil está perdiendo a dos de mis amigas y todo por mi culpa¡-contesto bloom enfadada y con los ojos aguados

Bloom, no es tu culpa-dijo la rubia apoyando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja en forma de consuelo

Claro que si, yo las lleve allí…si no fuera por layla que actuó vosotras también estaréis así-bloom

Jóvenes-dijo una voz alarmando a todos los presentes en la sala

Señorita faragonda ¿usted también sabia de todo esto?-pregunto brandon

Si, es deber de las Winx avisarme las situación en cualquier momento y circunstancias preferibles, por favor les pido que se retiren las niñas deben descansar y ustedes deben seguir con su horario cotidiano-faragonda

¿Sabe cuando despertaran?-pregunto tecna

Cuando aun no lo sé, pero despertaran vinieron bastantes lastimadas de esa misteriosa batalla, las pixies llegaran en cualquier momento-faragonda

¿Qué le diremos a tune y chata?-pregunto stella

La verdad, y si podéis traerlas aquí les aria bien a las cuatros-

¿y los chicos?-pregunto sky

No deben saber hasta que están estables, ahora si retirasen-

Sin más dicho los cinco jóvenes se retiraron del cuarto…

_[[Fontana roja]]_

Oye timy ¿has hablado con tecna?-pregunto riven al ver al muchacho

No, pero pensaba ir a visitarlas ¿vendrán conmigo?-respondió el chico

Si, hemos intentado comunicarnos con flora y musa pero por alguna razón no contestas-respondió helia

Si le sirve de algo tecna tampoco ha contestado mis llamadas-respondió timy y helia al igual que riven le quedaron mirando-es por eso que iré-

Está bien no perdamos el tiempo-sin más preámbulos dijo riven subiendo a su motocicleta al igual que los dos chicos…

_[[Alfea]]_

¿Cómo has estado con brandon?-pregunto amore, Stella iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida

Lo siento interrumpir pero ¿Dónde está musa?-pregunto tune

¿y flora, acaso fue a una cita con helia? O ¿está en su cuarto?- pregunto chata con un habla fuera de lo normal

Hemos estado preocupadas, porque ni tune ni chanta sienten a flora y musa es por eso que hemos venido-dijo lockette

Yo las llevare con ellas, pero solo tune y chata-dijo tecna

¿y por que nosotras no?-sugirió digit

Porque no están autorizadas -respondió inmediatamente Stella

¿Stella te siente bien?-dijo tocándole la frente-no tienes fiebre-dijo amore

No está con helia-respondió chata

¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto bloom

Fácil porque helia está allí-dijo apuntando a unas motocicletas-y riven está con el así que musa no está con riven, entonces ¿flora y musa están estudiando o en algún tipo de misión?-chata

Tune, chata si quieren ver a flora y musa no hagan preguntas y bloom dile a timy que bajare enseguida-dijo tecna yéndose con chata y tune

Niñas síganme la corriente-dijo bloom

Esto no debe ser nada bueno-digit

…

Hola chicas ¿han visto a tecna?-pregunto timy

Dijo que bajaría en algunos minutos-respondió digit

Digit ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto alegremente timy

Muy bien he descubiertos algunas técnicas avanzadas…-decía mientras se iba con timy en algún lugar más tranquilo

¿y flora?-respondió

q…que pena-dijo bloom y stella se dio cuenta que no sabía que decir al igual que riven

Que acaso no le han dicho-dijo stella llamando la atención de todos

¿de qué hablas stella?-si amore sabía que su hada al igual que bloom estaban tratando de ocultar el paradero de flora y musa _¿pero porque?_

De seguro se le ha olvidado, musa y flora fueron llamadas desde domino por que necesitan ayuda-respondió con total naturalidad stella

No nos han dicho que se iban-riven

Cierto se me había olvidado de que se fueron a domino-respondió bloom

Fueron llamadas porque son las únicas hadas de la naturaleza y música que han conseguido el sirenix- término de decir stella

Entiendo-dijo helia algo decepcionado ya que hace dos semanas no ha visto a la hada que le robo su corazón pero se dio cuenta de algo…-¿y chata?

¿y tune?-pregunto riven

Eso se lo puedo decir yo-dijo layla-saben que piff sueña con soñar perfecto y ellas se ofrecieron a cuidarla

…

¿Nos puede decir que sucede?-decía tune mientras caminaba por un pasillo junto a chata y tecna…

¿Y qué hacemos en la planta baja de alfea, a ocurrido algo, donde esta flora y musa?... ¿a dónde nos llevas, nos mostrara tu último invento?... ¿no usaras a flora y musa para probarlo, verdad?... ¿porque no podía venir digit, y que es eso de la autorización, y porque hay guardias?-dijo terminando de preguntar a velocidad luz chata viendo una armadura que parecía encantada caminar de lado a lado

Chata no hables demasiado rápido, no querías ver a flora pues iremos a verla esta cerca, y si ocurrió algo pero ya sabrás, las llevo a un lugar que nadie puede entrar excepto sky, bloom, layla, brandon, stella, faragonda, Saladino tu, tune y yo solo nosotros podremos entrar hasta nuevo aviso, y digit no podía venir porque no puede y listo, y hay guardias para que nadie no autorizado entre.-termino de decir tecna

Y allí sus hadas, Solo los separaba una puerta, para saber la verdad…

_[[varios minutos después…]]_

Eso fue lo que paso…-termino de decir tecna

¿Cuándo despertaran?-pregunto chata viendo a flora

Aun no sabemos…su…su heridas tardaran en cicatrizar-tecna

¿Qué le dirán a riven y helia?-pregunto tune

Nada-las pixies de sus amigas le quedaron mirando

¿p…por qué?-pregunto chata

Faragonda dijo que hasta que no estén estables no podemos decir sus paradero-tecna mira a chata-no le podrán contar a nadie como están o donde están es un secreto que debemos ocultar-

No prometo nada-dijo chata

Chata, debes intentar, flora no querría que helia tuviera triste por una situación así-dijo tune

Tu no sabes mentir ¿Cómo harás?, ¿eres una pixie de los modales o lo has olvidado?-dijo chata

No, no lo olvide es que no me gusta que nadie este triste y haré lo necesario para ayudar a musa-tune

Hora de irnos-dijo tecna

**Primer cap c:… estoy feliz! Al fin lo puedo volver**

**A subir…**

**A los que lo leyeron por primera vez espero que le allá gustados**

**A mis lectores-seguidores tengan paciencia subiré los siguientes caps**

**Y el tan esperado cap de su rencuentro pronto**

**No me maten.**

**¡comenten!**

**By: Rousse**

**~Bye bye~**


	2. En blanco parte 2!

"_**SIN MEMORIA"**_

_Parte 2°_

**En blanco…**

_[[Fontana Roja]]_

Creo que nos mintieron-dijo riven apoyándose en un árbol cercano a donde estaba su compañero

Deja al árbol en paz riven-dijo helia algo molesto

Estar con flora te ha afectado las neuronas-dijo en burla su compañero

No es que desde hoy te veo en él, y creo que le molestas-helia

No es así ¿Qué ahora hablas con los arboles?-riven

No solo que el árbol se ve deteriorado, hasta creo que a punto de morir-dijo casi sin habla la última palabra-¿Qué acabas de decir?

¿Qué hablas con los arboles?-pregunto riven al fin dejando el árbol

No antes-helia

¿Qué creo que nos mintieron?-riven

Si, ¿Por qué lo crees?-helia

Por que se cuando una persona miente, además bloom estaba nerviosa y stella parece que dijo lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente-dijo finalmente riven

Pero parecía tan segura-helia

Si, ¿pero no crees que nos están mintiendo?, musa y flora no nos atiende las llamadas ni los mensajes, no pudimos ver ni hablar con tune ni chata, sky, brandon y las Winx nos evitan ¿no es sospechosos?-riven

Si lose pero debemos averiguar mejor, llamemos a domino de seguro la reina nos sabrá decir donde están-dijo helia

¿Quién nos dará el numero?, no es fácil conseguir el numero de la realeza si no sos apegada de alguna manera a ella, Saladino tiene vigilado los archivos de ese tipo de información, además si nos están mintiendo creo que brandon y sky también lo están haciendo-riven

Ya pensé en eso riven, solo hay una persona que nos puede ayudar y que siempre estuvo con nosotros…además de que no nos sabe mentir-dijo helia

Timy-riven

**Corto, corto, cortito y es tan chiquitito**

**Nos leemos luego **

**By:Rousse**

**Bye bye…**


	3. Despertar en Blanco quedais

_Hola, si yo otra vez, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo que contiene dos en uno disfrútenlo! Como la primera vez…LOS QUIERO BY_ROUSSE_

**SIN MEMORIA:**

**+++++++++++EN BLANCO: PARTE 2 Y MEDIO++++++++++: te extraño, 1.**

"_todo es parte del destino"_

_"viendo pasar las nubes fue pasando la vida,_

_Y tú, como una nube, pasaste por mi lado._

_Y se unieron entonces tu corazón y el mío_

_Como se van uniendo los bordes de una herida"._

"_ya bien se el olvido sin pensar que te quiero_

_Como un agua maldita la sombra de todas esas bellas_

_Cosas que estoy seguro de olvidar"_

"_en blanco estoy no lose pero tu recuerdo vuelvo a ver"_

_Tecna:_

Era mentir sin pensar sabemos que ellos no nos podrán perdonar como le ocultamos tal cosa ellas están en coma y nadie sabe más.

Verla allí solo con respirar las extraño a musa con su música al preguntarme si me gustaba me encanta su tono de melodía y a flora su preocupación siempre pensé que era la más madura del grupo se preocupaba tanto por mí al igual que mi relación con timy me aconsejaba en todo momento.

Verla a tune y chata así, me entristece más que cualquier cosa son sus hadas yo la entendería si le pasara algo a digit, _si solo pudiera decírselo a riven y_ _helia en que piensas tecna prometiste no decirle nada pero si pasa algo peor por la barba de Zeus estás pensando demasiado._

¿Qué haría flora en una situación así?, le contaría a timy toda la verdad con tal de que no se preocupe, y musa pensaría y si sucede algo mas como en esto instantes le hubiera dicho.

¿Qué hare?, ¿y si no lo hago que pasara y si lo hago que pasaría? **{Lo sé para que este en este estado sin respuesta yo también lo pensaría}**

Si no hubiéramos llegado ¿Qué hubiera pasado?, no lo quiero pensar…

Flash back…

En plena oscuridad si no fuera por Stella no sabíamos por dónde ir recibimos una llamada de musa entrecortada…

_Llamada…_

Hola mu, te hemos buscado por todo el centro ¿Dónde están?-

Tec...na-se escuchaba entrecortado-floraaaaaaaaaaa-fue lo último que escuchamos por suerte pude localizar la llamada

_Fina de la llamada…_

Encontramos una puerta

¿Segura que es aquí?-Stella

Si, el rastro del celular nos trajo aquí-tecna

Nadie visita las catatumbas de la ciudad desde hace años-dijo roxi al ver telarañas

Al entrar vimos a flora tirada al lado de la pared y musa cerca de ella corrimos al verlas pero no hubo señal de vida eso nos preocupó pero al percibir el pulso lento de ambas nos calmamos y llamamos a faragonda

Fin de flash back…

Solo ellas saben que paso ese día tan sol…-me quede muda al ver el dedo de musa moverse luego de un rato tan solo era mi imaginación

Fontana roja…

Helia:

¿Dónde estará?, era mi pregunta clave ¿si era verdad?, ¿ellos nos estaban mintiendo? Y ¿Por qué lo haría?, ¿sucedió algo malo?

Tan solo pensarlo me hace poner nervioso timy dice que deben estar ocupadas en la restauración del mar de fuego luego de lo que tritanus dejo

Luego vi el poema que escribí hace tiempo cuando descubrí mi amor por flora ese día, fue diferente a los demás, lo leía una y otra vez. Tan solo pensar en aquel beso…

"_mientras me hablabas y yo te miraba,_

_Se detuvo el tiempo en medio instante:_

_El amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía._

_Mientras me susurrabas y yo te amaba,_

_Se alzaron los sentimientos,_

_Mando tu voz_

_El cielo se hizo visible en tus ojos,_

_Y yo pronuncie el querer de tus labios._

_Fue una mirada…un frenesí de besos_

_Una lujuria de sentimientos._

_Fue un instante sin fin…sin tiempo para soñar."_

Recordaba ese día un día diferente e especial a los demás, su sonrojo no lo olvidaría por nada en el mundo…

¿Dónde estás? Te extraño-pensaba helia día tras día sin saber nada de ella…

…

Riven:

Para que preguntar a todos no contestaran la verdad se cuando alguien miente y esta es una de esas veces en que lo sé.

¿Musa dónde estás?, tan solo pensarlo me hace enfurecer, preguntarle a las chicas pero andan muy extrañas nos quieren evadir a mí y helia incluso a timy, tecna a poco le habla ¿habrá pasado algo?, ¿y no nos quieren decir?

Extraño tu voz melódica, tus labios, tus ojos azules profundo tantas veces me perdí en esa mirada, tu pelo, en la forma en que te enojabas y te ponías celosa.

Parezco cursi pero esa si me enamore de ti, te amo y no dejaría que te pase nada.

Porque siento que te pierdo otra vez

¿Dónde estás musa?, te extraño.

… "**_despertar":_**

"_en un sueño tan profundo mi alma esta pero ya es tiempo de despertar"_

["todo era un sueño, verte soñar y despertar fácilmente, no es solo recordar y vivir, también esta sufrir antes de ser feliz, llorar antes de sonreír, velar antes de vivir, OLVIDAR ANTES DE RECORDAR"]

Era una molestia ese rayo de luz en tus ojos a la mañana, ¿en dónde estaba?, no lo savia, ¿en alfea o limphea, estaba soñando o viviendo?

Al levantarme solo vi máquinas y cables en todo mi cuerpo, no tenía fuerzas para pararme, vi un cuerpo junto al mío, la vi era musa ¿Qué nos pasó?

¿Por qué estábamos así?, ¿Qué ocurrió?

Intente levantarme por segunda vez pero fue en vano, ¿musa estaría despierta?

Preguntas y miles de preguntas ya me dolía la cabeza solo pude escuchar un ruido la puerta abrirse

#Fin de narración#

La puerta se abrió y allí estaba una atónica tecna si palabra alguna

Ver a su amiga intentar pararse mejor aún despierta, pero otro ruido la saca de su pensamiento ¡musa¡

# #

Otro día en magix, alfea, otra vez los rayos golpeando mi cara, esos dulces sonido de la naturaleza, era como despertar en el paraíso.

Pero ¿Por qué me dolía el cuerpo?

Al abrir mis ojos pude ver a flora sentada en una cama ¿Qué asía flora en mi cuarto?, mire a mi alrededor ¿Dónde estoy?, definitivamente este no es mi cuarto, a su lado se encontraba tecna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

La pregunta clave era

¿Qué paso?-pregunte al mismo tiempo que flora

#fin de la narración#

Fontana roja…

"otro día en el paraíso"

"Otro día sin ellas"

¿Qué paso, dónde están?

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado nos vemos pronto que descanse…sueñen con los angelitos o con los especialistas como prefieran XD y no se olviden del botoncito que dice rewievs :D**

**Pronto más caps los quiero y nos leemos pronto**

**BY_ROUSSE**


	4. de apoco

**HOLA!, ESTOY FELIZ LO SIENTO POR NO HABER SUBIDO ANTES :D** **PERO ESTUBE OCUPADA.**

**BY: ROUSSE ESTA DEVUELTA AL RUELO**

**ESTAS LOCA SABES-E**

**NO Y TE CALLAS ASI PRESENTO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA WINXFABULOSA-**

**TOMASTE CAFÉ?-E**

**SI UN POCO-A AUN CON UNA SONRISA**

**A YA VEO CAFEIONICA JA-E **

**SI TU NO TOMAS CAFÉ NO ES MI CULPA PRIMITA-A**

**PRESENTA EL CAPITULO POR QUE LOS ESTAMOS ABURRIENDO-DIJO E SIN PREOCUPASION**

**SI! GENIAL!, ESTE CAPITULO NO SE SI SERA CORTO O LARGO DE PENDE DE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE DONDE LO MIRES, YA SABEN AHORA ES TIEMPO DE LA ABSOLUTA VERDAD, VASTA DE CAPITULOS RELLENOS!-A-AQUÍ LES PRESENTO LA HISTORIA "SIN MEMORIA"**

"**_Sin Memoria":_**

…"**_Olvidar es Empezar de 0" parte 1_**

Alfea…

¿Qué paso?-preguntaron a la vez flora y musa

Tecna solo se echó a correr abrazando a sus amigas con toda su fuerza y lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos a sus mejillas

Despertaron-susurro tecna

Si eso creemos-dijo musa

¿Y las chicas?-pregunto flora

¿Las chicas?...!LAS CHICAS¡-dijo tecna saliendo de la habitación

Oye flo-dijo musa mirándose extremadamente

¿Sí?-pregunto con una leve sonrisa

¿Cuándo me deje crecer el cabello?-pregunto musa tocándoselo con delicadeza

No me acuerdo, pero te ves muy bonita así-dijo flora muy animada-¿pero que habrá pasado?

No lo sé, espero que nada grave-dijera musa mirando el techo

Fontana roja…

Chico ya tengo el número de domino-dijo timy entrando a la habitación de helia y riven

Muy bien hecho llamamos-dijo riven con afirmación sentándose en la cama

Ok-solo dije marcando el número del castillo de domino, y esperamos un ratito hasta que al fin me atendieron-¿hola?, con la reina marión…soy helia un amigo de la princesa bloom…gracias…hola su majestad…no bloom está bien, solo llamaba para preguntar si flora y musa están allí-dije con afirmación

Pov Riven…

Miraba fijamente a helia que estaba hablando con la reina marión de domino, luego vi su cara cambiar repentinamente a serio, y enojado, creo que es lo que ocurre **{ni te lo imaginas}**

Si…gracias…hasta luego que tenga una buena tarde su majestad-dijo helia cortando el teléfono solo se limitó a verme con un seño fruñido- vámonos-fue lo único que dijo y entendí perfectamente

Pero había alguien que había escuchado la conversación

Ese alguien marco un número de su celular…

Alfea…

Bloom!, Bloom!, ven rápido- escuche gritar a tecna _¿Qué habrá pasado?, espero que nada grave la única que grita soy yo_-chicas! Vengan ya!-fue lo último que oí gritar solo me pare y fui hacia donde tecna

Estábamos yendo asía el sótano de alfea, directamente a la sala donde estaban flora y musa durmiendo, aun miraba a tecna con esa sonrisa que no borro durante todo el trayecto _"es lo que pienso"_

Vi como layla salía corriendo abriendo de golpe la puerta y ella estaba ahí abrazando a flora y musa más fuerte de lo que esperaba

Están despierta, están despierta!-me dispuse a gritar

Todas les dimos un abrazo en grupo pero algo paso ellas miraban confundida a layla

Perdón pero ¿tú eres?-pregunto finalmente flora mirando a layla

Si ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto musa

¿Q...ue…que?-escuche decir a layla parece que estaba a punto de llorar

Es Layla nuestra amiga ¿no se acuerdan?-pregunto bloom

Todas esperamos la respuesta pensamos que era una broma pero no

Lo siento pero no me acuerdo-dijo flora

Yo tampoco-

Estamos en serios problemas, ya se flora te hare una pregun…-no termine de decir mi oración ya que mi celular empezó a sonar y era mi cachorrito-¿Brandon?

_Se enteraron y van para allá-dijo Brandon_

¿! Que, qué ¡?-volví a preguntar

_Helia y riven llamaron a domino, y ya saben que musa y flora no están allá-_

Te daré una buena noticia flora y musa despertaron-solo le dije las chicas me miraban querían saber que pasaba al igual que yo

_Genial! Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse-me dijo Brandon_

_Si están bien solo que no recuerdan a layla-susurre al teléfono_

_¿!Que¡?-tuve que apartar mi oído del teléfono-eso sí es un problema-dijo más calmado-¿y ahora qué?_

Trata de alcanzarlo y distráelo no se algo para ganar tiempo así saber que tienen ¿de acuerdo?-le dije

_De acuerdo nos vemos princesa-_

Adiós cachorrito-dije al cortar el teléfono mire a las chicas y grite lo suficiente para que sepan-¡!helia y riven vienen para acá!

¿Qué y que asemos?-pregunto tecna

¿Quién es helia?-pregunto flora y solo nos miramos

Estamos en graves problemas llamen a la enfermera-dijo bloom e inmediatamente Salí buscando a la enfermera

Mientras tanto…

Mi plan a la perfección, esas hadas ni se imaginan lo que vendrá-¿?

Con los chicos…

_Era verdad nos mintieron-pensaba mientras manejaba la moto junto a helia y timy-espero que nada te allá pasado musa_

_Es por eso, ella siempre me llamaba a todo horario ¿Qué habrá pasado?-pensaba helia_

_Porque les mintieron de esa manera-pensaba timy_

"**Sin Memoria": VERDAD**

"olvidar es empezar de 0"

Alfea…

A ver mírame sin parpadear-le decía Ofelia {enfermera} a flora- ¿te duele algo?

La cabeza-dijo ella

Muy bien los analices están listo-dijo la asistente de la enfermera Cameron

A ver-dijo Ofelia analizándolos

¿Y qué sucede?-pregunto bloom

Podría hablar con ustedes a solas-dijo Ofelia

Así bloom, Stella, layla y tecna salieron de la habitación con la enfermera

Es una mala noticia, atreves del golpe que sufrieron flora y musa se produjo una hemorragia leve en su cerebro…-dijo Ofelia haciendo una gran pausa

¿!y¡?-pregunto Stella casi alterada

Stella déjala hablar-dijo tecna

Eso produzco una perdida brusca de su memoria-Ofelia

Todos se quedaron sin habla, extremadamente no se lo esperaban

¿De qué tipo de nivel?-pregunto tecna

Nivel de plazo parcial-dijo Ofelia

¿y… la recuperaran?-pregunto layla entre lágrimas tecna y ellas estaban abrazadas

Bloom completamente en shock y Stella estaba en lágrimas y completamente callada.

Yo sé que están mal por ellas, pero en este instante ellas las necesitan con respeto a la situación, tuvieron un golpe demasiado fuerte y eso provoco la amnesia, en estos casos es difícil de responder, ellas pueden recuperar la memoria…-pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono de Stella

¿Hola?-dijo Stella sin habla

_Corazón… he ¿está todo bien?-pregunto Brandon_

No creo-dijo Stella

_Entonces debo decirte que perdimos de vista a helia y riven, pero haré todo lo posible para tratar de frenarlos-trato de decir Brandon-tarde o temprano esto iba a salir a la luz Stella-_

Lo sé, ven no creo que podamos solas-

_Si princesa, no llores Stella te conozco, nos vemos luego te amo-dijo Brandon antes de colgar_

He...Niñas creo que deben subir a la planta alta los especialistas llegaron-vino a decir Griselda

Vamos-dijo tecna sin más se fue

Ofelia podría-dijo layla

Yo las cuido quédese tranquila-dijo Ofelia con una gran sonrisa

Gracias-dijo layla al irse

**Planta alta {específicamente} despacho de faragonda**

**Pov tecna**

He hola-dije

¿Tec?-pregunto timy mirándome extraño _"¿está enojado?" _Pensé

Fui y lo abrase necesitaba su abraso urgentemente pero sentí miradas frías al darme vuelta eran helia y riven _"jamás vi a helia tan enojado"___

En ese momento vi ingresar a Stella, Brandon, sky, bloom y ultima llego layla hubo una gran tención y silencio profundamente espeluznante dentro del despacho.

Hablen-finalmente riven rompió el hielo

Nosotras…yo-tartamudeo bloom

Hablen de una vez por favor-dijo helia

Yo solo mire el suelo y luego sentí un brazo en mi hombro era timy me alegra tenerlo en ese tiempo, entendí perfectamente era hora de la verdad.

Flora y musa están bien-dije finalmente y sentí la miradas de todos incluso saladino y faragonda estaban allí _"cuando apareció saladino, debe ser por helia"_

¿Dónde están?-pregunto riven mas aliviado

E…están aquí-y vi a helia y riven pararse dispuesto a salir-pero la razón por la cuales les mentimos es que ellas en ese momento no estaban nada bien-termine diciendo mirándolos a los ojos si no fuera por timy estaría ya hubiera salido corriendo.

¿De qué hablas?-pregunto helia

¿Recuerdan el día en que fuimos al centro comercial?-dijo Stella

Si, musa dijo que iría a reunirse con ustedes pero antes pasaría por flora-respondió riven

Jamás llegaron-respondió layla-cuando tecna las contacto era una llamada extraña había gritos y luego no se escuchó nada mas-

Rastree el celular de musa y cuando llegamos estaban inconsciente-dije directamente-y no despertaron hasta hoy-

¿Qué? Estáis diciendo que lo ocultaron todo este tiempo!-grito riven alterado

Riven cálmate-dijo saladino

Mire a las chicas tenían una mirada perdida pero aun no le contaron la peor parte _"lo siento"-susurre_

Bloom me dio una mirada extraña ella no había hablado en todo este tiempo ella se sentía culpable

Lo siento pero aún no he terminado de deciros todo-dije al aire

¿Aun no has dicho todo?-dijo helia tratando de no perder la cordura apretando sus puños

Ellas sufrieron un golpe demasiado fuerte y eso provoco que perdieran la memoria-dije y sentí la mirada de sky el ya había pasado por esto-lo siento

No fue nuestra intención no sabíamos que hacer-dijo rápidamente bloom

PERO SI SABIAN MENTIR ¿VERDAD?-grito riven saliendo rápidamente de la sala

Riven aguarda-dijo rápidamente sky siguiéndolo

Helia debes entender lo hicimos por su bien-mintió layla

So…solo quiero verla ¿Dónde esta, podrían decirme?-pregunto helia sin mirarlo a los ojos

Si yo te llevo-dijo layla

Vi a los demás en la sala bloom se fue rápidamente y solo quedamos Brandon, Stella se estaban abrazando y yo solo me limite a ver a timy-lo siento

Fue el destino no es tu culpa-me dijo con una sonrisa falsa

**Mientras helia y layla asían su recorrido hacia la habitación…**

En si hubo un silencio muy profundo he incomodo

Hasta que nos paramos enfrente de una puerta

Espera aquí-dijo layla

Entonces entro y ahí estaba flora sentada en su cama pero ¿y musa?

¿y musa?-pregunto layla

Se fue a dar u paseo con Ofelia-me respondió

Ay alguien que quiere verte su nombre es helia tal vez no lo recuerdes pero es un gran amigo tuyo y él quería verte-layla se lo dijo con una gran sonrisa _"más que un amigo " _pensó

¿está aquí?-pregunto flora y layla asintió-está bien que pase –termino diciendo con una sonrisa…

**Tan tan tan, lo sé con la palabra en la boca este fue la segunda parte espero haberle gustado nos vemos pronto, cualquier duda estoy para contestarla**

**¿Reviews?**

**By: rousse**


	5. Garganta Seca

_Hola! Mis chabines ¿Cómo está en esta tarde de otoño-argentino?...cierto, ¿en su país hace calor o frio? CURUSILANDIA! \(*-*)/_

_He vuelto! Yes! Después de mucho…mucho tiempo desaparecida…los que me siguen en twitter o por Facebook sabrán que he estado viva! (ok ¿no?)_

_Quiero antes que nada mandarles saludos a todos los seguidores de mis historia! Gracias por no abandonarnos :) _

_Sin más que decir, sin más que medir los dejo con la historia…_

"_**Garganta Seca"**_

Cuando layla salió sentí una presión el pecho de angustia…algo horrible…como si algo pasara o como si algo estuviera mal…luego vi todos los medicamentos y líquidos, jeringas, cables por doquier y solo pensé en que era producto de mi imaginación…o tal vez porque este encerrada aquí…hasta que lo vi…

Un chico entro por la puerta, es alto, cabello oscuro, labios finos, piel blanca como vampiro…

"_es hermoso"-_Pensé entonces vi…sus ojos…azules oscuro parece la noche y tenía una sonrisa en su rostro…una hermosa sonrisa, inmediatamente sentí calor, mucho calor, entonces me di cuenta estaba completamente roja…como un tomate

Mis ojos se abrieron por completo, sentí unos fuertes brazos abrazándome como si nunca quisiera soltarme, y solo me quede intacta…

Lo-lo siento yo…te extrañe- _"aguarden un segundo ¿lo conozco? Yo no lo recuerdo…"_

No…no te preocupes…yo-me solté de su cálidos brazos y me senté en la cama, y pensé en las palabras que tenía que decir- emm…¿y la chica, dónde está?

¿Hablas de layla?-pregunto el, sentándose junto a mi

Si!...-baje la mirada, _¿Cómo no hacerlo?...se fue hace unos segundos y me olvide su nombre"_

No te preocupes ya lo recordaras- alce mi vista y vi tenía sus ojos cristalinos, sin embargo trasmitía paz y felicidad…

¿Te dijeron?-le pregunte

Si, te estuve buscando por…varios días-pareciera como si está midiendo las palabras

Según me dijeron sufrí un gran golpe en la cabeza y tengo una pérdida de memoria, olvide por completo 5 años de mi vida…-mi garganta estaba seca no quería hablar-musa aun no lo sabe

Saldrán a delante tengo fe, son muy fuertes, son las winx…han enfrentados muchas cosas no se deben dejar vencer-

Me pregunto que habrá cambiado en estos cinco años…-le dije con una sonrisa

Bueno…cambiaron muchas, en verdad muchas cosas-

layla me dijo que eres una gran amigo mío pero…-el bajo su mirada hacia el suelo y desapareció su sonrisa- me duele pensar que olvide a grandes personas

¿he?-

Si, a simple vista siento confianza contigo y layla es una buena chica, como has dicho no hay que dejarnos vencer, recuperare la memoria…-dije con una sonrisa y él se enderezo y me miro serio

¿a comenzar desde 0?-susurro y su rostro cambio a una hermosa sonrisa- mi nombre es Helia… encantado de volver a verte…

El gusto es mío helia mi nombre es flora limphea y te prometo que te recordare…-

….

Layla…¿Qué haces?-pregunta tecna viendo a su amiga pegada a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba flora- ¿y helia?

Shhhhh…calla…están hablando-decía susurrando su amiga

¿y?-pregunto tecna acercándose y escuchaba voces apenas audibles

A veces quiero ser hada de la música para así escuchar todo…-dio layla con un puchero- ¿Qué?

Nada…solo que me haces recordad a stella- decía tecna entre risas- ¿y cómo va el rencuentro de la joven pareja?

Bueno…a decir verdad bastante bien es una ventaja que flora sepa su pérdida de memoria aunque estaba un poco decaída cuando se lo dijimos luego entro helia y se formó una sonrisa en su rostro…-

Flora ama incondicionalmente a helia y el a ella… es doloroso verlos así ¿imagínate que sentirán ellos?-tecna

El le dijo que no se deje vencer y ella le prometió hacer lo posible para recordarlo-layla

Son una hermosa pareja-tecna

Ahora falta musa…-decía layla mirando por el pasillo oscuro

**Continuara…**

**DENTRO DE POCO! Si lose un poco corto… ¿Por qué ese título?**

**Porque así se sienten algunos cuando hay demasiado que decir**

**Y las palabras no salen ¿no creen?**

**Este es el pensamiento de flora desde su punto de vista pero…**

**¿Cómo se sentirá helia?**

**¿y riven? DONDE ESTA RIVEN?!**

**Pronto lo verán digo leerán (¿?**

**Sus comentarios serán bienvenidos \(*-*)/**

**Espero que les agrade este capítulo gracias por todo…**

**Besos, abrazos y apapachos**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**# **

_**En los próximo capitulos…**_

_***y eso fue lo que paso musa…**_

_***¿riven?**_

_***¿sabes cómo me sentí? Me sentí basura! Son mis amigos y me ocultaron todo esto! Saben que es el amor de mi vida! Yo jamás hubiera hecho esto! Ahora ella no me recuerda…ni siquiera a layla…me costó infinidades estar con ella…**_

_***tal vez las fotos te hagan recordar algo**_

_***no me miren así, sé que no cambiara nada pero opino lo mismo que riven yo jamás le hubiera ocultado algo así**_

_***tengo una hermosa novia…que ya no me recuerda…**_

_***valla…valla la hermosa flor de loto esta en mis manos**_

_***hermana ¿Por qué haces esto, que te hicieron esas hadas?!**_

_***algún día me comprenderás**_


End file.
